


The Rock and the Stream

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Arguing, Confrontations, Corran Horn POV, Established Relationship, Gen, I honestly don't hate Corran I promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge shakes his head softly, and one hand comes up, fingers skimming across Tycho's jaw in a way that makes Corran's stomach jolt. Of course. It's suddenly crystal clear why Wedge refuses to even question Tycho's loyalties and the danger he's putting the entire squadron in.





	The Rock and the Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529736) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> You'll notice that this clearly grew from the same seeds as [Healing Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529736), but I liked how that one turned out and decided to write this one seperately. Set mid-Wedge's Gamble. Title from [this quote](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/20/60/c0206057a74dbd1ac397f14f122cb93d.jpg).

Corran takes in the hideout Tycho has led them to with a dubious gaze. He didn't expect it to be fancy, but it's a real mess, what with the damp trash heap in the middle of a cave-like room and the constant moisture dripping on everything like a miniature rainstorm indoors. Worse, it's Tycho who's brought them here, Tycho who is alive and a traitor and certainly putting them all in danger at this very moment.

Corran needs to speak to Wedge again. Now that he knows Tycho wasn't on Noquivzor during the attack, he needs to reinstate his fears, make Wedge see the logic and the obviousness that the man he thinks is his friend isn't really on their side.

Corran's eyes find his commander on the other side of the room, perched on the edge of one of a row of simple cots, sitting absolutely still as Tycho wraps a bandage around his middle. Corran only spares a moment to wonder what happened to Wedge during the fight; it doesn't seem too serious.

Corran crosses his arms as he watches, burning with the irony of seeing Tycho help Wedge with his wounds when he'll only turn around and hurt him more later. Tycho ties off the bandage tight, and Wedge flinches, which makes Tycho lean in and say something Corran can't hear across the room. He can see his face, though, and it's impressive how genuine his concern looks. Then Wedge is shaking his head softly, and one hand comes up, fingers skimming across Tycho's jaw in a way that makes Corran's stomach jolt.

It's like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over him, a switch flipped in his brain. _Of course._ It's suddenly crystal clear why Wedge refuses to even question Tycho's loyalties and the danger he's put the entire squadron in.

Corran sets out across the room without hesitation. The two men look up as he approaches, but he doesn't let them speak. He looks straight at Wedge and accuses, “You're involved with him. I saw you.”

Wedge and Tycho look at each other, and Tycho opens his mouth to speak, but Wedge waves him quiet. “Any relationship I may or may not have with Tycho is none of your business, Corran.”

“It is when it's endangering the squadron,” Corran tells him firmly. “Your feelings are clearly blinding you to what's really going on.”

“Corran-”

“Does Command know about this?” Corran presses on. “Do they know you're fraternizing with someone in your chain of command? Do they know that's why you ignored everyone's warnings and insisted on making him your executive officer?”

Wedge's face hardens. “Are you threatening me, Lieutenant Horn?”

“I'm trying to keep all of us safe, including you.” Corran fights to keep desperation out of his voice. If he can just make Wedge _see_... “You're too close to the situation, sir. I understand that now. You don't want to believe that someone you care about could possibly-”

“That's enough, Corran.”

“You'll regret ignoring this!” Corran insists. “When he makes his move, he'll take you by surprise, and all of the Rogues will suffer for it!”

“You're out of line.” Wedge shoots to his feet, and even shirtless and bandaged and wincing, Corran has to admit his icy glare is intimidating. “Walk away, Lieutenant.”

“Sir-”

“Corran.” When Tycho stands, it takes a long moment for him to shift his eyes from Wedge to Corran. “This is pointless. Wedge has done nothing wrong. I've done nothing wrong. We have nothing to hide.”

Corran's jaw clenches. “Maybe he has nothing to hide. I'm far less sure about you.”

Tycho crosses his arms. “Clearly nothing I say is going to convince you, but you need to back off. This is insubordination. Perhaps we're all flouting regulations here.”

His calm manor only infuriates Corran more. “Not all of us are trying to save lives by doing it,” he bites out. His eyes go back to his commander. “Wedge-”

“I said that's _enough_. I respect you, Corran. I understand your worry, but you are wrong about this. You have no proof, because there is nothing to prove.”

“I know what I saw.”

Wedge spreads his hands. “And I believe unquestionably what Tycho has told me.”

“You're biased. He's using you.”

Tycho's expression twists, but he doesn't speak again. _Good_ , Corran thinks. _Don't incriminate yourself._

Wedge shakes his head with an exasperated sigh. “We don't have time for this now. We have an op to plan and a planet to liberate. Drop it, Corran. That's an order.”

The words make Corran bristle. He knows he should obey them, though he also knows given the situation it may be better if he doesn't. Still, what can he do now? Run over and announce his theories and mistrust to the others? Would they believe him? It would just come down to who sides with him and who sides with Wedge, and Corran knows very well they can't be divided like that right now. No, all he can is bide his time and be prepared to react when Tycho does take his chance.

Corran nods stiffly. “I'll be keeping an eye on you,” he says flatly, looking Tycho straight in the eye before turning smartly and stalking away.

“I'm sure you will,” Tycho answers evenly, and Corran has to use every iota of self-control to not whirl and snap back at him again.

Instead, he forces himself to walk away and and seat himself on another cot at the end of the row, his back to the couple. Calling on his CorSec training, he turns his head just enough to them out of the corner of his eye without making it obvious he's watching.

They're already deep in an intense conversation, both of them glancing at him before looking back at the other. Wedge makes a pointed gesture, and Tycho rebuts, Wedge reacting by raking a hand through his hair and huffing out a breath. He turns and strides away, leaving Tycho alone looking after him for a long moment before sitting down and dropping his head into his hands.

An argument? Hope sparks in Corran's chest. Perhaps if he can fan that flame, start nudging them apart, he can still get Wedge on his side. Perhaps there's still a chance after all.


End file.
